Scientifically, Starkly Educational
by artunicornavenger
Summary: Peter is having a great time in his life and manages to keep his two lives separate, until a special announcement is made. He's used to being snarky and confident under his mask, but now this situation calls for Peter Parker only. Can he handle it and will he manage to learn something educational without embarrassment getting in the way?


Peter was having a good day-scratch that-he was having a good _week_, until now. He was settling into his seat, preparing for the next lesson as his Physics teacher, Mrs. Warren prepped sheets. He could see that it was a thick stack of papers and assumed she was going to give them packets to work on. There were still students coming in, until the bell rang a few minutes later, signaling the start of class.

After everyone sat down and brought out their materials, Mrs. Warren stood at the front of the class, papers in hand.

"Good morning, everyone. We'll continue from yesterday, but today I'm giving you a work period as I want to get some stuff done before we move on." Before she continued, she looked at the class and gave a sly smile, a knowing look in her eyes. "But, before we start, I have some news. The Science Department announced last week that there will be a trip for a select few of the sophomore classes and one of the chosen ones was our class. We only got the paperwork today because there were still a few issues they needed to work out before it was approved by the board. I'm sure all of you will be pleased to know that we are going to Stark Industries."

At that point, the class released a breath and there were squeals of excitement and enthusiastic chatter. Mrs. Warren let the class get their excitement out while Peter just sat there flabbergasted. He felt the excitement building up inside him because it would be so cool to see the rest of Stark Industries but he felt dumbfounded that they were getting a tour there of all places. He knew it wasn't rare for high schools to be given tours around the Tower, but he also didn't like that every time he had a field trip, it somehow managed to backfire on him. This time seemed no different.

He automatically looked to his left, thinking that Ned would be there, bursting with excitement at the news, but instead, he was met with the sight of MJ. Ned was not in his Physics class, rather, he had Biology at that moment. When Peter noticed that she was looking back at him, he awkwardly turned his head to the front of the room. After a few months since the Vulture disaster, Peter and Ned had become closer friends with MJ, learning all her weird tendencies and intriguing habits. Peter had started to like her, too, which was quite soon, since he crushed on Liz for so long, but she left.

Beside him, MJ continued to look at him, sneakily trying to remember his cute expression so she could draw it later. She also liked him, but it would be a while before she admitted that, not unless he made a move anytime soon. She was still in her "just very observant" stage of crushing on the adorkable nerd sitting on her right. Yet, while she reveled in his moment of awkward nervousness, she struck up a conversation.

"So, Stark Industries. You excited or what? You work there, don't you?"

Peter jerked, surprised, and turned to her with startled Bambi eyes. It took him a moment to gather himself and after reassessing his life choices, he spoke up.

"Um, I think it's cool. Yeah, uh, yeah, I do work there. I-It's just weird to think that we're going there. I mean, I am excited to see more of the place, I-I just find it hard to believe."

MJ looked at him for a bit and with a small smile, she shrugged and turned back to the teacher who was continuing her speech. Peter grinned to himself and turned to Mrs. Warren as well.

"Okay, settle down now. So, the trip is actually two days long, but no, it's not an overnight trip. In fact, we are visiting two places on separate days. We'll go to the Stark Expo, first, and hopefully see a few presentations other than just touring the grounds. Although, I'm sure that even just that is exciting for you. On the second day, we will go to the actual Industries building and we all know that it is located in the Avengers Tower. There should be some lab tours, a presentation, and I promise that you will get to see some Avengers-themed sections. This takes place next month on the 26 and 27. May I remind you that Friday happens to be your next P.D. Day."

Peter felt relieved that he had more than a month to mentally prepare himself for this because he remembered that there could be a chance that Tony Stark, who also just so happened to be his mentor, may show up out of nowhere and chaos would ensue. But he was a man with a plan, except this was not a job for Spider-Man, rather, just regular Peter Parker. He and Ned could work out the kinks, just in case anything went wrong, although Peter had a huge doubt that his mentor would be there as he knew the man was occupied constantly elsewhere. He shook off his worry and gladly looked forward to the trip anyway because it would be more than a month away, at the moment.

He and Ned had so _much _to talk about later. But, he remembered that he was working on a plan to ask MJ out on a date. _Ok, ok, we'll get to that later. First things first: Physics._ His conscience only assured him a bit.

As soon as Physics was done, Peter quickly walked out of the room, intent on getting an early start to lunch. He was also expecting Ned to show up at his locker with news for a new Lego set or some cool Spider-Man news that he probably knew about, but he couldn't deny that his friend's enthusiasm didn't have an effect on him. He loved that Ned was so supportive and always there for him when it came to difficult times as either just himself or in his Spider-Man life.

"Peter! Peter! You'll never guess what they just told us in Bio." Ned was rushing through a crowd of students towards Peter's locker. Peter had just finished putting back his books into the locker and locked it, as he turned in anticipation of hearing Ned's rambling.

"We are going to Stark Industries!"

Peter froze, turned around to look at Ned and stared at him for a few seconds before they both started freaking out.

"We're going to Stark Industries!"

"Dude!"

"Dude!"

"Ok, we know, you're both weird, but this takes the cake. Is this synchronization class because I'm pretty sure that's just for swimming."

Both boys turned to look at MJ who was standing beside Peter and was holding her Math textbook and her English book, _The Catcher in the Rye_. She nudged her head in the direction of the cafeteria to signal the boys to start walking.

"It's lunchtime, everyone's hungry, and I have a ton of reading to catch up on. You two can have your nerd freak out fest there, in public. You got that?" Michelle waved her hand dramatically for theatrics in the last part and rolled her eyes at the two dorks. Ned and Peter glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes and looked back at her, gulping, and nodding in obedience. When Michelle was done staring them down, she smirked with an eyebrow quirked in triumph and turned. The three of them started walking, the two boys trailing behind MJ and Peter smiled, shaking his head in amusement as Ned just chuckled.

"Oh, Michelle, what would we do without you?"


End file.
